Remember
by Ai Asakura
Summary: Kagome loses her memory and Inu-Yasha has to help her remember her past(IK and MS) chapter 4 up R&R PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Default Chapter

(A/N:i thought this up last night while doing my homework so enjoy and please R&R)  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Inu-Yasha*cries*  
Remember:chapter 1  
Lost Memories  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Inuyasha"screamed a voice as a huge demon ran at her.  
  
"Kagome"said Inuyasha as he ran to save Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha what were you waiting for,me to pass out"  
  
"No, I was waiting for the right time to attack but you got in the way"  
  
"well"  
  
"Kagome,were is the shard?"  
  
"On the back"  
  
"Yes,Kaze no Kizu"said Inuyasha as he attacked the demon.  
  
"Now its my turn,Kazzana"said Miroku as he unleashed the kazzana to get the remains of the demon.  
  
"It's over"said Kagome as she jumped out of Inuyasha's arms and ran over to the shard that was on the ground were the demon was.  
~~~~~~~  
Later that night..............  
"I'm glad thats over"said Kagome with a yoan.  
  
"Yes,and we have another shard of the jewel"said Sango with a smile.  
  
"If your happy im happy too"said Miroku as he leanded over to Sango and...  
  
WHACK!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"HENTAI"scearmed Sango as she slapped him.Then Miroku moved to were he was sitting last.  
  
"Yea,you better move"  
  
"Kagome,are you okay"asked Inuyasha with concern.  
  
"I'm fine"replied Kagome.  
  
Then one of Kikyo's soul things passed by and as usual Inuyasha ran to see Kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha"screamed Kagome looking in the direction Inuyasha ran,tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Kagome,it'll be ok,don't worry"said Sango tring to comfort her friend but Kagome didn't hear,she just ran off.As she was running she came to a cliff and stopped.She just kept cring there was no way for to stop,she just kept thinking about Inuyasha and Kikyo and it got worse.  
  
'Why am I cring'she asked herself.  
  
'Because you love him and you can't stand seeing him with Kikyo'said voice in in her head.  
  
"I love him"she repeated.Then everything went black and the last thing she could see was"Inuyasha"..................  
(A/N:So was it good or bad or was it just boring.PLEASE review or just send me an e-mail telling me how it was and i'll try to update soon and make the chapters longer JA!) 


	2. Who Are You?

A/N: okay I'm not getting many reviews but I'm going to try one last time and if I don't get any reviews I'll have to quit updating *cries and gets on knees and begs for reviews*ok here's chapter 2

Who Are You?

"Kagome ,Kagome , Kagome wake up" asked a voice.

"What" said Kagome looking up at a pair of golden eyes.

"OH MY GOD WHO ARE YOU" she screamed and slapped Inuyasha.

"Ow ,what the hell was that for" growled Inuyasha putting a had were she had slapped him.

"I asked you a question now who are you" she asked again wanting a answer.

"Kagome , don't you remember me , its me Inuyasha" 

"Why do you keep calling me Kagome and no I do not remember you Inu whatever"

"Its Inuyasha and you are Kagome , and you do know me ,we've known each other for awhile ,don't you remember who you are or who I am?"

"Ok, I'm not Kagome and I do not know you my name is....its.....um.....I know this.......OH MY GOD I don't remember my name!" cried Kagome as she ran right into Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha just froze, trying to remember what had just happened.

"Ok, you must have amnesia or something that's why you can't remember anything, hopefully its not permeate , but I'll do everything I can to help you get your memory back" he said holding her close.

"Arrigato" she thanked him, then pulled away.

"Now, lets see your name is Inuyasha and my name is Kagome" said Kagome trying to remember who he had said they were. She still couldn't believe that she had amnesia ,she couldn't remember her family her friends , even her own name.

"Right, now that's a start" he told her as he told everything about her and everyone else.

By the time he was finished she was asleep in his arm so he picked her up and jumped in a near by tree were they slept all night. 

~~~~~~~~~

In the morning Inuyasha took Kagome back to where everyone else was. Surprisingly everyone was awake.

"Where have you two been" asked a worried Sango.

"What happened to Lady Kagome" asked Miroku pointing at Kagome.

"She has amnesia" replied Inuyasha.

"Nani?"

So Inuyasha sat down and told them the sad story of what had happened.

"Poor, Kagome" said Sango.

"We need to do everything we can to help her, Inuyasha tomorrow you need to take her to her own time and tell her family and show her stuff about her self there" said Miroku.

"Hai" replied Inuyasha thinking on how to tell her family what has happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day...............

"Inuyasha where are we going and why aren't Sango, Miroku, and Shippo coming with us?" asked a very confused Kagome.

"Were going back to your time"

"Oh"

With that they jumped down the well. They both jumped out of the well and walked up to a normal house.

"Is this where I live or do I live here with you?" she asked as they walked in the door.

"You live here" he said while blushing.

"Mrs. ..um Kagome's mom" called Inuyasha not remembering Kagome's mothers name.

"Yes" said Mrs. Higurashi walking into the room. "Konnichiwa, Inuyasha, Kagome I'm glad your home" said Mrs. Higurashi with a smile.

"Mrs. Higurashi" said Inuyasha remembering Kagome's mothers name. "I need to talk to you alone"

"Hai" she said as they both walked out of the room.

"Now what is it?" she asked.

"Um....Kagome.....has"

"Has what did you get her pregnant, Oh that's wonderful I'll go call everyone"

"NO, NO, NO, I didn't get her pregnant, she has amnesia"

"Oh, dear, we have to do something"

"Hai"

"I guess she'll have to go to school and we'll see if she remembers anything then and of course you will have to go with to make sure she does ok"

"Nain"

"Its only for awhile". "Now, take her to her room and I'll make dinner"

Inuyasha did has he was told he took Kagome to her room.

"So, this is my room" said Kagome looking around the room as Inuyasha sat down on the floor.

"Inuyasha, were we......um....in love" she asked nervously.

"Nani" gasped Inuyasha in shock.

"Gomen ne" she apologized.

"Its ok and we were not in love" he said with a sad voice because he never had the courage to tell her how he felt.

"So, were going to school tomorrow" she asked.

"How'd you know"

"I have my ways"

"Kagome, Inuyasha, dinner" called Mrs. Higurashi from down stair

~~~~~~~~~~~~

At dinner...............

"So Kagome do you remember me?" asked a small boy.

"Let me see .....um ......I know your Sota" said Kagome trying to remember. "Yea, and you must be Jii-chan" 

"Um" said Jii-chan as he got out the news paper and began to read.

"You too better get a lot of sleep tonight you have school tomorrow" said Mrs. Higurashi.

They both finished their dinner without a word and then went up to Kagome's room.

"Inuyasha, are you really going to school with me" asked Kagome when they got to her room.

"Hai"

They sat in silence for awhile until Kagome took Inuyasha's hands and said "I really want my memory back" with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and they slept that all night long..........

A/N: So how was this chapter? I need more reviews or I can't continue*cries* so please review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ok so please review!^__________________^


	3. School

A/N: Arrigato for the reviews^_^ here's chapter 3 and don't forget to R&R

School

"Inuyasha, wake up we have to go to school" said Kagome while shaking Inuyasha. She had slept with Inuyasha all night I mean it was not like it was a bad thing to her. So she continued to shake Inuyasha trying to wake him up. 'He can sleep through anything' thought Kagome. Then she got an idea she ran down the stairs and actually remembered where the kitchen was and got some water from the sink and went back upstairs.

"Inuyasha" said Kagome as she poured the glass of water right on top of him.

"AHHHHHH, what the hell was that for" he screamed.

"To wake you up, we have to get ready for school" said Kagome while getting a towel for him.

"Oh, right"

They both got ready for school. Even though Inuyasha really didn't like the school uniforms. He had to help Kagome find her uniform and help her get ready for school.(A/N: No, he didn't help her get dressed but its still nice that he helping her).

"Kagome, Inuyasha time for breakfast" yelled Mrs. Higurashi from downstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At breakfast.............

"Inuyasha are you ready for school" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Hai"

"How about you Kagome" she asked.

"I'm fine, arrigato"

They both hurried and ate their breakfast and went out side and waited for the bus but then Mrs. Higurashi came out side and said she would take them since she didn't want Kagome on the bus. No one said a word on the way to school. Inuyasha really didn't want to go to school but it was for Kagome and he would do anything for her.(A/N:awwwwwwwww.....)Kagome looked over at Inuyasha he was looking out the window of the car, she hated having amnesia, right now she hated everything except Inuyasha(awwwwww)She couldn't stop thinking about him helping her. Then she saw a big building come in to view.

"Were here" said Mrs. Higurashi. As they pulled up to the school. As Inuyasha was helping Kagome out of the car three girls ran up to them it surprised Inuyasha but he realized that it was those girls that had came over when Kagome was sick.

"Kagome, we haven't seen you in for ever where have you been" asked one of the girls with short hair.

"Do I know you"

"Yea, you do we been friends for like ever, you know I'm Jodie"( A/N: I don't know Kagome's friends names so I'll use my friends they don't care^____^)

"Oh, yea I remember" said Kagome trying to act like her usual self.

"We better get to class we don't want to be late" said Tori as they walked in the school.

Kagome had every class with her friend and Inuyasha so she knew where all her classes were. Inuyasha never spoke at all. he stayed by Kagome making sure no one hurt her or to see if she remembered anything but she didn't. The day went by fast they were all going to 5th hour social studies. As they walked in the followed Jodie to where they sit. Then the teacher came in and talked for what seemed like hours. Inuyasha sat their looking at Kagome for behind since he sat right behind her. He wanted to talk to her but then he didn't because every time he tried Tori who sat next to him would laugh. When the class ended Inuyasha walked with Kagome to their next class English.

"Inuyasha, why haven't you said anything all day" asked Kagome trying to make conversation as they took their seats in class.

"Well I just didn't have anything to say, anyway how many more classes are there I don't think I can take anymore of this school"

"Jodie says that we have one class left and that's lit lab, she said all we do in there is read"

"Great" said Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

Then the teacher walked in and sat down at her desk in the front of the room and explained what they would be doing.

"Ok, we will be writing love poem's to the ones we love and they are homework so I want you all to go home and think about someone you love and write a poem you will have to give the poem to that person too" said the teacher looking at the expressions on the students faces. " Now, I want you all to read so I can grade last weeks test"

"Oh god , we have write a poem about someone we love and then give it to them" said Jodie to Kagome.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it he had to write a poem about some one he loved that meant that he had to write a poem and give it to Kagome what would she think what would she say. The school day ended and Inuyasha and Kagome walked home they had an okay day except for the poems they had to write.

"Inuyasha" said Kagome as they reached her house.

"Nani"

"Who are you going to write your poem about"

"I um.....its a secret" he said blushing as they walked through the door all he could think about was what he was going to write and how he was going to give it to Kagome.

A/N: Gomen for the short chapter I'll make the next one longer and I'll try to update sooner. 


	4. A Whole Month

(A/N: Gomen ne I haven't updated in a while its because I ordered a dvd off of ebay and it takes 11 days to get here:(Then Jodie said she help me with this chapter so I had to wait like 5 hours for her to get over here because she was with her dad and he lives with his girlfriend and the live like 3 cities away from us so it takes her like an hour to get here but for today her dad had to work on the go-cart at his girlfriends house then when they were about to come over they let their dog outside and then the next door neighbors dog attacked it and it died so they had to bury the dog and that' s what took Jodie so long but I feel really bad for the dog and the next door neighbors have to put the dog to sleep because its been attacking people but no one has died. Ok this is way off subject so on with chapter 4 and don't forget to R&R!!!!!!!)

A Hole Month

"Oh, I never thought it would be this hard" said Kagome in frustration as she stared down at the notebook. She had been thinking about what to write for 3 hours now and still couldn't think of anything to write. She did know who she wanted to write about but she didn't know what to say or how to say it exactly._' I have to think of something by tomorrow' _she thought. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Kagome, its Yuka" said Kagome's mother from down stairs.

"Hai" replied Kagome as she ran down stairs.

"Moshi" said Kagome into the phone.

"Kagome, we don't have to go to school for a month because the school burnt down"

"How did you find out"

"Its all over the news"

"Oh, so that means we have a month to work on our poems, ok I have to go tell Inuyasha , Ja"

"Ok, Ja" they both said as they hung up. Kagome ran into the kitchen to tell Inuyasha the news.

"Inuyasha" called Kagome into the kitchen.

"Yea" he replied as she came and sat down by him at the table.

"Guess what"

"What"

"We don't have to go to school for a whole month because of a fire and that gives us more time to work on our poems and more time to get to know each other I mean we already know each other I just mean for me to remember things"

"Oh, yeah"

"Well I'm going to take a bath Ja" said Kagome as she walked out of the room.

'_So I get to spend a whole month with Kagome' _thought Inuyasha.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sengoku Jidai

"Miroku" asked Sango.

"Hai" he said looking up at her.

"When do you think Kagome and Inuyasha will be back"

"It depends on if Kagome remembers anything or not"

"Oh,.....right" she said slowly.

"Its getting late we better get to sleep" said Miroku as he closed his eyes.

~~~~~~

Gomen ne for the short chapter, I'll make the next one longer. Oh another reason it took me so long to update is because I'm making an Inu-Yasha website, well g2g and don't forget to review!!!!


	5. A note A MUST READ!

Well, okay,sorry it been so long I've been kind of busy but now I'm am going to start updating and re-writing or editing my chapters and adding things to them so look for them! 


End file.
